What Really Matters
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: 20 competitors find themselves under the worst circumstances... They must fight, but not for their own survival. The rule is. You lose, THEY die. OC's needed and wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**I have come to the conclusion that the only way to get more reviewers, is to do something like a tournament, Which this is! **

**Come join,**

_**If you dare**_

** I will be accepting 15 Oc's, two from each person, the fighter, and the person that they like the most. (NO Cannon/OC couples. Sorry)**

**These are the following cannon characters involved.**

**Sonic/Amy**

**Knuckles/Rouge**

**Shadow/Rouge. (Hehe, I have plans for this little stunt)**

**Tails/Cream**

**Silver/Blaze**

**----**

**Now that thats done, Time for the OC format.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: **

**Personality (This is a big one, I NEED A DETAILED PERSONALITY, if you dont give one, you risk the chance that I dont use your character right, or at all):**

**Willing to do anything to win? (By this, I mean ANYTHING, but just cause one might doesn't make them a bad guy,But if i receive to many of one ill have to change a few.)**

**Appearance (clothes, features, ect):**

**Powers:**

**Weaknesses (I have to have these, and don't make them just personality flaws if you could avoid it.):**

**Finally, do they work well under pressure? Yes/No?**

**Alright, Send them in! The storyline to this is... Odd, but I think you'll enjoy it. To avoid complications, the only one Oc of mine will appear (but wont be fighting)**


	2. A little note

**I've gotten quite a few good Oc's for this, but I still need more. Here is the official list of those who have been accepted so far! I was fortunate to get good oc's all around. (Not to be rude or mean, I dont do recolors, so if you think one of your oc's is one, but arent sure, just ask.)**

**From War Of The Waffles: Niki and Rink!**

**Skyfire Askew and Miranda Simmons from Shadowspeed2020!**

**Colossus the Fox and Higrokar Rockar dropped in from Dark Leader Omega**

**Light the Hedgehog and Crissa from Makito Namekaze!**

**Sharing between Beatleboy62 and Adriana the Dark Vixen is Nick Comett and Daniela Thunderstorm.**

**Also from Adriana (I made an exception to allow her more than two Oc's, so that Beatle could join.) is her namesake character Adriana the Dark Vixen and Eric the Hedgehog**

**From Bakuda, is Bakuda (lol) and Aura**

**Chaos the Hedgehog/Demon and Mizuki the Hedgehog from Inudemon02**

**Thats all for now, and slots are still open! So feel free to send em in using the format on chapter 1!**


	3. Wake Up Call

**Guess what, its FINALLY time, I know I took for absolutely EVER, But Its me procrastinating, having to pick which guys to use, and overall having NO time to write. Especially since Angels and Demons is being written. (Read it, especially if you want to know about the host. =D)**

A blue fox woke up; his back was stiff and sore. _"This isn't my bed…" _was his first thought, the second being a comment on how dark it was around him. After waiting a minute for his eyes to adjust, he still couldn't see very far around him from the blackness, either it was incredibly dark, or a large room.

Also, the floor was concrete, defiantly not the Void, his home.

"Hey, another one woke up!" a voice called from the darkness. The voice walked closer, revealing itself to be a hedgehog that looked remarkably like shadow, except with a sort of inverted color scheme.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" the kitsune asked.

"For your first question, I have absolutely no freaking idea, neither does anyone else. As for the second, Light the Hedgehog, and you might be?" 'Light' answered.

"I'm Bakuda..." the newly named fox replied.

"Well, I think that makes you the last one kid." another voice said, this one was another fox. He was black, making him almost impossible to see if it weren't for his white tail tip.

"Wh-"

"Colossus."

A loud humming could now be heard, the power must have been turned on, a few of the quicker people there shielded there eyes as the blinding (to them) lights finally flicked on.

20 figures appeared, all standing at various places within the large room, most of them were now rubbing their eyes, as they didn't shield them like others did.

"Welcome one and all!" a huge, raspy voice boomed. A screen projected itself from nowhere, showing nothing but the figure of whomever must have put them there. The only light in the background of the screen showed... a bowl of petunias.

"No-"

The voice was interrupted by a grey bat with a white muzzle wearing a dark green jacket shouting. "Who the hell are you?!"

"SILENCE! I was just getting to that..."

"Well hurry it up!" a well known red echidna shouted... Knuckles.

The figure appeared to press a button, and a shot fired out of the darkness, just barely missing the echidna's head. Silence fell.

"Now then, as I am quite sure you are all wondering why your here, who i am, and whatnot, I have prepared quite a good feast if I do say so myself, to 'welcome' you all."

Most of the people were quite confused, since many of them had fought bad guys or been captured before, they weren't used to being treated to some sort of dinner.

"The food is mandatory, you don't have to eat, but you do have to attend."

"And how might you plan to make us?" this time it was a very odd looking brown dog who spoke up, he had a died mop of blue hair, and orange flakes running all through his fur.

"I love it when I'm asked that, just like this!" another button was pressed, a wall panel opened, and another screen dropped down, this screen showed a row of cells, each containing a person! Most everyone gasped, these were all people they knew!

"Now then, you'll notice the collars around there necks, and the metal strip down there spine. With the collar I could cause them immense pain, with the strip I can kill them instantly. Which would you prefer?" the question was obviously rhetorical.

Rumbling filled the passageway that had opened, and several large, rather vicious looking robots rolled out. Each was situated on tank treads, and had a large armor plated body. On its large left arm was a large chainsaw like device, on its left, a gatling gun. Situated on its back was a rocket launcher, no head was visible.

"Those defiantly aren't anything like Eggmans..." a hedgehog said, a blue hedgehog.

"If you would kindly follow my tankers, they shall lead you to the dining hall, where I will meet you." the screen blacked out and rose back up into the ceiling, as well as the one with the other prisoners.

The captives all sighed heavily, and one by one followed, the last one in line was the dog with the crazy hairstyle.

* * *

**THERE! Happy now? Its done, chapter one. Now, who here can tell me what the significance of the bowl of petunias is? If you can, I may just be persuaded to... well you'd find out later now wouldn't you? **

**Review please.**


	4. The Man of Madness

**Dont we all just love a nice dinner with friends? =D**

**Oh, and as a disclaimer, here's a list of EVERYBODY. (Sonic, Knuckles, and the rest though belong to SEGA.)**

**Andrew Anderson/ Charon Blitz Owned by Chintaren**

**Vincent Azurite/ Scarlett Azurite Owned by Vincent Azurite.**

**Edge Starcross and Solaria from Azure Millienium!**

**Bakuda and Aura from Bakuda!**

**Cynderz from Kaiyt**

**Anubis Shenrus and Felicia Zenew owned by Blank the Nobody**

**Chaos and Mizuki From Inudemon!**

**Skyfire Askew and Miranda simmons by Shadowspeed2020**

**Light and Crissa from Makito Nameikaze! (sorry, i cant spell your name right dude!)**

**Sharing between Beatleboy62 and Adriana the Dark Vixen. Nick Comet and Daniela Thunderstorm!**

**Also from Adriana, Her namesake character Adriana the Dark Vixen and Eric the Hedgehog**

**Collosus the Fox and Hirogar Rockar from Darkleaderomega!**

**From War of Waffles, Niki and Rink**

**Seraph and Tera from EmpireofShadow**

**Charity and Seth from Crunchiecat**

**Congrats!**

**Special congratulations go to BeatleBoy62, and Vincent Azurite, whom knew what the petunia's were a referance too (hitchhikers guide to the galaxy people, go read all of Douglas Adams books... NOW). Vincent though had the most detailed answer, so will be getting the something special i was talking about. ;)**

**dont worry though, i plan to do some of these types of things throughout.**

* * *

The 'contestants' followed behind the leading robot, with several behind them and one on each side to make sure nothing funny was attempted.

"How much longer?!" someone shouted, most everyone looked back to see who. It seemed to be a cross between a cat and a bat, and although the tunnel was dark, she had brown colored fur.

"We will be approaching the dining hall in 3-2-1" The machine's voice sounded like gears grinding together, but it's followers didn't have time to worry about that, as they were blinded once again.

"Damn it, how many times do my eyes have to hurt in one day?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Please refrain from swearing at the table my dear Knuckles." someone spoke up, with the same raspy voice as the man in the television.

Everyone immediately looked in that direction, their host as it may be, was a black weasel wearing a lab-coat with what seemed to be an undone straight-jacket underneath. Streaks of red and grey spread throughout his fur in random fashion, and the oddest thing of all was smile on his face. It wasn't the smile of some villain whom captured his foes, it was a genuine bright and cheery smile. And it was very, _VERY_, disturbing.

"Welcome one and all to my little... contest! Now I'm sure you're all wondering who I am, why you're here, and blah blah blah" Freak made elaborate hand gestures as he talked. "So ill just start right now, You may refer to me as 'Freak' which I've come to learn that people find fitting, and you are here for an experiment of mine. Yes, be honored."

"What KIND of experiment?" An owl asked, he was white, but wearing black gloves and shoes and wore a peculiar necklace, a diamond shaped piece of obsidion. "And why can't I see the future in here?"

"Ah yes, you are Seraph I believe? Well, that would be because the future is always changing."

"I know that... But I can still usually see at least one of outcomes."

"There is of course, my assistant. Shroud, come on out now." the weasel motioned to a corner of the room, where a yellow and orange raccoon stood, looking at everybody without emotion.

"Shroud here can do a number of astounding things, such as null the barriers that surround past, present, and future, and all the possibilities in them. An example please Shroud."

The before blank room seemed to transform into an elaborate dining hall in an instant, with a long oak table and tapestries lining the wall. Behind Freak was a massive picture, what appeared to be a black hazard symbol spiraling outwards into purple flowers. Torches ligned the walls of the room, the instant this occured, Shroud seemed to blink out of and back into existance.

"Bloody hell!" a burgandy echidna shouted, in a thick liverpool accent. (its sort of like a british accent I believe.)

"Now now, language!" Freak scolded, sitting down in the leather covered wooden chair that had appeared beneath him. "Ah yes, your first question Seraph, this is a combat experiment, you all have 'powers' of some sort, and i am eager to see how much they can take."

"So... Your going to make us fight?" the cat-bat hybrid from before said.

"Eachother, yes." he answered

"WHAT?!" Most everyone screamed.

"Whats stopping me from Chaos Controlling out of here right now?" Someone at the back spoke, A well known hedgehog with red stripes.

"Same reason the rest of these people dont use whatever method and get out."

"And that would be...?" Shadow asked.

Freak grinned and pressed a button underneath the table, the painting behind him rotated around, revealing Rouge the Bat shackled to the wall.

"Why should I care about her?"

Rouge went wide eyed, Shadow had to be bluffing, right? RIGHT?

"Oh, well if you dont, leave and have a pleasent day, or stay and watch the contest! Either way I kill the bat."

Shadow tried to continue his facade, glaring at the maniacal weasel.

"Three-Two-One." Freak counted down. "Zero!"

_BANG_

Screaming... Laughing...

* * *

**MUAHAHAAHAHA! I couldnt resist, you'll find out what happens next.**

****

And as for your reward Vince, look at the list of people up there, (or SEGA characters on the first page) and pick the one you'd like to fight! But please dont go researching on which one you think your OC would have the best chance against, that would be most un froody.

Review pl0x!


	5. Serious Business

**Hehe, Did the ending keep you in suspense? Give you a glimpse of just how wicked Freak can be (he can be much, much, more by the way)? Hope so, here we go!**

A hole was blasted through Rouge's head... But instead of lots of blood and brain matter splattering onto the floor, there was only a trickle of blood and loose wiring. Shadow hadnt noticed this and leapt at Freak yelling "YOU BASTARD!"

The weasel grinned, waiting until Shadow was almost upon him before whipping his arm around at blinding speed and smacked the hedgehog into the ground.

"Now now, settle down or I kill the real one!"

"Real one?" the blue fox, Bakuda, asked.

"Glad you asked, this is a favorite invention of mine, real skin, layer of real blood, but a perfectly created robot. I was never interested in a full clone, always have a nasty habit of turning on you, then you have to terminate them and it's such a waste of bio matter! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make that?"

"No, enlighten me." the oddly colored dog from before said.

"Cynderz, AKA Cindy. Ah yes, i remember selecting you. Since you asked politely, ill tell you! First, I have to go out and collect bodies, usually I can just send out a few robots to go grave digging, but then I need a special ingredient... Pregnant women, for stem cells to allow the matter to change into what I wish, just a few is needed though." he grinned, supposedly at his own brilliance.

"You... Monster..." Shadow muttered as he got back to his feet, he raised his hand up in the air, sparks emanating out of it, "Chaos... Spear!"

Nothing happened.

"How you underestimate me saddens me. You control chaos, correct? Of course, you name your attack after it." Freak laughed. "I... have _Order. _I cant do much else with it right now besides make one room negate chaos, but i'll work on that later. Oh, and you breathing it in also allowed me to transport small microchips into your bloodstream"

Most of the people began panicking, some even screamed.

"SHUT UP." Shroud announced, speaking into a microphone. "Freak is trying to speak."

"Yes, quite, thank you Shroud. These microchips are going to be keeping you alive, should a fatal injury occur, or be about to occur within 1 inch of contact, these will teleport you away from harm, signaling a match ending. and speaking of a match... Lets start the first one! Bet you wish Shadow here hadnt decided to be a spoilsport and stop dinner... And I baked a lovely chicken kiev just for the occasion... Oh well."

"So... Who's first?" Sonic asked, speaking at last.

"Excellent question... Lets have..." He looked around the room. "You, owl boy, Seraph. Lets have you fight... Skyfire."

a hedgehog stood up, he was navy blue, and wearing all blue clothing. "Me?"

"Yes you! Follow Shroud back out to the fighting area, I'll be up at my box seat."

"Bu-" Seraph began.

"And yes, you will be able to see the future for the duration of the fight." Freak read his mind. "Chop Chop now!"

* * *

**So... another damn short chapter, but now the fights begin! Sorry to disappoint those who wanted Rouge dead, you blood thirsty reviewers you. XD**

**So, Review, and lets get to the violence!**


	6. Circle of Fire

**finally an actual fight! im sorry that i take forever, im very lazy, and i cant really use winter break as an excuse because thats done and gone. but ill make up for it!**

The two unwilling competitors, as well as everyone else, were led into where the fight was to take place, a very large plain concrete room, no windows to help anyone find out where they we're.

"So, we fight in here?" Seraph asked, trying to mentally prepare for the fight. He wasnt some sort of warrior, and that hedgehog looked dangerous! '_please let this come down to brains, then I might have a chance.' _

Skyfire grinned to himself, if what the maniac who kidnapped them all said was true, then this guy could only see into the future, which only worked to a point, then he would get thrashed. He felt bad about possibly getting whoever the owl knew hurt, but he had to save his own friend too!

Freak's voice broad casted over a loudspeaker "This arena is half teleporter, half massive hologram projector. It will send you to just about anywhere I want, and then I can add in fun little tidbits if I get bored. And no matter how many times you say its not real, you are going to feel it. So have fun!"

"Step away from the crowd, you'll be teleported to someplace simple to start. Lets go with a forest." Freak decided. The two complied, walking out towards the center of the room.

"The rest of you will be able to view them through the room itself, as another hologram of the fight." Shroud explained.

A huge machine descended from the ceiling, it was a disk with blue crystal lights around its circumference. All around it were spindly arms, each ending in a hook with another crystal light. The lights on the disk lit up, surrounding the two fighters in a blue radiance. The light quickly became blinding, then disappeared, along with Seraph and Skyfire! Quickly the arms extended and lit up, showing a large forest completely in 3D, the crowd seeming to be inside it. Several people began to take up viewing positions, a few finding they could actually climb the trees.

"If only movies could be more like this." Sonic said, laughing. Knuckles hit him on the back of the head. "We're fighting to the DEATH and you're making jokes?!"

"yes, its how I deal with it." Sonic replied, looking Knuckles straight in the eye, silencing the echidna.

**~~~On The Battlefield~~~**

the two competitors simultaneously appeared, though not in the same place.

"As you have far less fighting capability Seraph, you have the advantage of not starting next to him. I suggest you use it!" Freak announced happily to the owl alone.

Seraph nodded and began to look into the future now that his ability to do so was restored; "Oh dear..." He said to himself, seeing when Skyfire would reach him.

--

Skyfire cleared a path through the dense forest, hands set on fire to clear any thick brush barring his path. "Alright, this should be quick and easy, just keep him on his toes and hope he cant see a point where he could possibly beat me." he instructed himself

As soon as he finished this sentence, Seraph flew down from a tree and clawed Skyfire's head with his talons, flying back into the woods immediately.

"AH! Why you little..." Seraph growled, firing a bolt of lighting after the Owl in vain. Blood trickled out of a slight scratch.

"Hmmm, looks like Owl boy's got game." Light said as he watched.

Now the hedgehog threw caution to the wind, hacking his way through the forest after his foe, Seraph just watched from where he had perched in a particularly thickly leaved tree.

"Dangit, I'm going to need some sort of weapon or something..." Seraph muttered to himself... then noticed the large hatchet that appeared next to him.

"_Hope you use it wisely!"_ Freak told him, through some sort of direct communication. "_Oh, and Skyfire" _the weasel switched to talking to the hedgehog "_Seraph is in the tree behind you."_

Skyfire grinned, not letting on that he had been told this information. "One... Two... THREE!" he whipped around and shot a fireball at the tree, setting it ablaze. Seraph flew out with only seconds to spare, having taken the few seconds of calm to forsee this action.

"Damn future sight..." the owls opponent muttered. Seraph did a loop in mid air and began charging straight at Skyfire, something he hadn't expected. The blue hedgie hopped out of the way just in time to avoid the axe swung at him. "WHAT? Where did you get an AXE?" Seraph didnt answer, but skidded into a landing and swung at Skyfire, whom dodged again.

"Bad move landing." Skyfire said, pointing to the fire that had now spread to the surrounding trees... preventing flight. "Just you and me in plain sight."

Seraph cursed inwardly, but as the hedgehog gloated he looked a into the future for a split second and saw perhaps his only hope. Whirling around he chucked the hatchet at Skyfire's head, whom easily dodged it, this owl was to slow to beat someone who fought normally. Skyfire took the initiative and charged at Seraph, arms crackling with lightning as he punched towards the owl, whom couldn't fully dodged the attack and found himself shocked as the side of Skyfire's fist touched his head.

"GAH!" he cried out in pain, the hedgehog then kicked Seraph across the small area that wasnt ablaze yet. Embers and ashes swirled around Skyfire as he walked closer to Seraph, who clutched his head in pain.

"Sorry... But I have a duty to my friends." Skyfire said has he lifted one of his electricity covered hands for a finishing blow.

_CRRRRRRRKKKK! _A flash lit the area, and the two found themself back in Freak's base!

"The Winner is... SERAPH DALTON!" Freak yelled over his loudspeaker, applauding.

"WHAT?!" Skyfire yelled.

"Allow me to show you the instant replay." Freak answered. A screen came down from the ceiling and first showed when Seraph threw his hatchet at Skyfire, it embedded itself in a large branch of the burning tree. The fill then switched to when the hedgehog made his final advance upon Seraph, the branch that had the hatchet it broke off and fell down, both the axe and the burning branch would have crushed Skyfire if it hadn't been for Freak's intervening.

"This of course does mean that a certain... Miranda Simmons has to leave us im afraid." The previous screen now showed an unconscious echidna, whose white skin offset her black fur.

"You fought the good fight Skyfire, but..." the sound of a button pressing was heard, and Miranda came to screaming for but a second... then silence.

Skyfire screamed in rage, but was ultimately teleported out with the body by Freak's machine.

"I would suggest you all take a brief rest before we resume!" there was no sign of any remorse in his voice.

* * *

**I said it, i meant it. The first competitor has lost, and has lost his friends life... If you think that this was a bit to cruel or something, im sorry, but thats the whole theme. Dont worry though, read it through to the end and u might find something!**


	7. Swordsmanship

**Come one, come all, the second fight starts tonight! I really cant excuse my tardiness, procrastination, laziness, and writers block make a potent combination.**

Stunned looks appeared upon just about everyone whom watched the gruesome spectacle.

"He...He actually did it." Bakuda mumbled, staring numbly at where the execution screen had been.

"Now now you all, no need to dwell on the past." Freak twittered over his intercom.

"Your a monster!" a gray fox spoke for the first time since he had gotten there. He had steel blue eyes and 6 bangs, each ending in a white tip. His clothing was a plain red shirt with a sun-cross on it and black pants, to top of the ensemble was a plain white phantom of the opera style mask covering his right eye,

"No, I'm Freak. And you Vincent, will be fighting next."

"Against whom?" Vincent had already caught on to the game, and knew it was useless to argue.

"Let me see... I believe the most interesting opponent for you will be... Edge Starcross."

Edge was a hedgehog, whose long quill-hair covered up a ponytail which reached the middle of his back (sorry if thats a bit wrong, hair covering up a ponytail dont make sense, a ponytail is hair!) the hedgehog was wearing a black sweatshirt with a blue zipper, and black sweatpants from which an odd prehensile tail stuck out. "Ugh... So soon?"

"I'm afraid so. I've decided that you will fight in a swamp!"

'_Ah great... a swamp? Bugs and frogs and crocs... Great." _Edge thought unhappily, his tail swishing rapidly. "Lets get this over with..."

Freak nodded, and once again the great teleporting machine descended from the ceiling, arms already spreading out and powering up. Vincent and Edge reluctantly walked underneath it, looking at eachother.

"No hard feelings, right?" Edge asked. Vincent meerly nodded, and they were whisked off to their arena.

* * *

****

**Swamplands**

**

* * *

**

It was nighttime in the swamps, and once more the fighters weren't teleported next to eachother, but there wasn't as big of a difference as before. Vincent materialized on mostly solid, if not damp, ground. Edge however, got dropped straight into the muck water.

"Thats just great!" He called out angrily, then clapped a hand over his mouth upon realization that Vince would probably hear that.

Vincent had indeed heard the hedgehogs angry callout but had decided to take a more stealthy approach. Ignoring his own private feelings of revulsion, he stepped into the slimy water and knelt down until it reached his neck, trusting his grey fur color and skill to hide his head.

Edge was having a rough time negotiating the treacherous landscape, tree branches reached for his face like wooden claws, the water constantly pulled him down, and he wasnt sure but he thought he saw a crocodile following him a yard back. This crocodile happened to be Vincent, who was waiting for the perfect time to strike for a quick win.

A few yards farther down the trail the hedgehog was blazing, he saw a light spring up in the darkness. It was very faint, either the source of the light was very small or running low on power. Edge quickly broke into a sprint and nearly tripped over the light, whose source was a very small set of headphones that he quickly put on.

"_Hello!" _Freak's voice was sounding chipper. "_A couple of yards behind you Vincent is lurking about in the muck, good luck!" _

Edge was careful enough not to speak, but not cautious enough to stop himself from nodding slightly. Vince was no fool and from the events of the last match immediately recognized that Freak must have spoken. He sprang out of the muck, the cold slimy water stunning Edge when it hit him, and punched forward. His fist connected to the back of Edge's head and sent him face first into a tree.

"Oh, You'll pay for that one." the hedgehog mumbled; he reached towards twin sheathes at his sides and drew two swords, each with a wide curve almost similar to a scimitar that glowed with an unearthly light. Edge turned around to face Vince, his nose bled slightly from the impact and the red glinted against his white fur in the light of the moon.

"Reapers Lunge!" he called out, the silver aura of the blades spreading to him as he leapt forward and began spinning like a drill; Vincent drew out a sword of his own, a broadsword, and perfectly timed a lunge to stop Edge's rotation, leaving him helpless in the air as the fox rammed his exposed belly with a knee.

Edge tumbled to the ground, gasping for air but not out of the fight just yet. Catching enough breath, he threw himself sideways before Vincent could end the match with a killing downward slash, but as he missed the marshy soil hungrily gripped his blade and he began tugging at it.

'_Dammit, he's good... But that sword has to be heavy no matter how skilled he is. Speed that's what I need!' _Edge strategized. He connected both his blades at their hilt's, creating what was called a swallow on account of its resemblance to the birds tail. Red light sparked out, the silver glow from before replaced by it. Fire began to form between the tips of the two edges, forming a sphere that shot outwards parallel to the damp ground before plunging into it in front of Vince.

Pillars of brilliant flame erupted from the ground, each one getting closer to the fox until one completely enveloped him just as he pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Take that!" Edge cried triumphantly, but something wasn't right; if the attack had hit perfectly, why was the match not over?

"Nice shot..." a voice echoed out of the flames. "But you underestimate me."

The pillar burst outward, revealing an unharmed Vincent standing in the middle with his broadsword sheathed and fire of his own across his right arm. Vince waved his hand, releasing a wave of fire that raced towards his opponent.

The hedgehog's elongated tail twitched in excitement, and a grin spread across his face as he jumped upwards and over the wave; this time a pink light creating itself out of his swallow and surrounding him. "Meo Twister!" he called out as arcs of pink lighting raced across the now charred ground towards Vincent seemingly with a mind of their own.

Vincent's eyes widened, underneath his clothing was metal armour that protected him from standard attacks at the cost of making him a lighting rod to even the etheral pink light that struck him. Pain coursed through his body as the electricity made its way towards the ground, but the fox was used to pain, even from an amplified shock, and he readied himself and his broadsword as Edge came rushing forward with the blades of his weapon extending farther than normal.

Blades clashed, sparks flying as each warrior attempted to make the other give ground. In the blink of an eye Edge slipped under Vincents broadsword and slashed towards his midsection, but was blocked when the element user let go of his sword with one hand and used the metal bracer on his arm to smack one end of the swallow into the ground. The impact jarred his forearm, but the fox made a haphazard swing of his sword while Edge was recoiling, gaining himself further relief when the hedgehog had to dodge it.

This was to Edges advantage however, and he held out his twinbladed sword to the side. Silver once again flowed from the sword that assumed the form of electricity swirling around the edges while the hedgehog began to spin the weapon and advance upon Vince.

"Reapers Vacume!"

Vincent wasn't about to let himself get fried again, and sheathed his broadsword so he could hold out both hands at Edge and concentrate. The normally almost nonexistant wind began to howl as it began to pick up through the trees, rising in intensity until Edge had to fight against it to reach his target.

Gritting his teeth, the hedgehog made a final push and hacked at Vince. He missed, but the sword came close enough that some of the electricity jumped towards the aerokinetic kitsune's metal coated body, badly shocking him and silencing the wind. He fell to his knees, clutching at the straps that held the armour together and gasping.

Edge walked up to the breathless fox, swallow raised and glinting off the moonlight that had begun to shine down as the silver orb rose to dominate the night skyline...

* * *

**CUT! Thats a wrap for now. Im going to split this chapter into two parts, not as special treatment, but more to remind you that i am in fact still alive. Juuust finding it hard to get inspiration. Tell me your thoughts, who you think will win, whatever really.**


End file.
